Soleil d'Hiver
by Dribblyrusk
Summary: Suite à la perte d'un être cher, Rodney a du mal à tourner la page. Fic assez déprimente, mais à lire si vous aimez Rodney et sa torture émotionnelle.


**Titre : **Soleil d'Hiver

**Genre :**drame, post-characterdeath

**Rating** : Tous publics

**Pairing :**slash mcbeck avec friendship mcshep

**Spoiler :**Cette fic se situe entre Sunday et Vengeance, donc spoiler saison 3 si vous n'avez pas vu cette saison, mais il n'y a pas trop d'information donc, pas vraiment spoiler

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais aucun bénéfices avec cette fics, les droits sont exclusivement à MGM, ce qui à mes yeux est la plus injuste des choses…comme si j'allais faire du mal aux protagonistes

**Soleil d'Hiver**

Les premiers rayons de Soleil entrent par la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre, dessinant d'étranges motifs sur le sol froid et terne de cette prison que je me suis créée. Je sais que même s'il est encore tôt, ils atteindront mon corps recroquevillé encore enveloppé par cette autre sécurité que vous offre le noir. Je sais que ces pâles rayons de lumières me réchaufferont au fur et à mesure qu'ils gagneront en intensité et finalement m'obligeront à les supporter un jour de plus. Je ne veux pas…je ne veux plus de ce qu'apporte la lumière. Je pourrais hurler que cette clarté s'en aille et me laisse retourner à mon amertume. Jadis le Soleil m'apportait un sentiment de bien-être, de chaleur et de sécurité. Mais c'était hier, aujourd'hui, je n'en veux plus. Sa lumière me brûle les yeux d'un plaisir que je me défends depuis ta mort.

Je hais le Soleil, parce qu'il ne me laisse pas le temps de faire mon deuil. Partout où je vais, il est là, m'éblouit et me fait fuir. Je n'ai aucun refuge pendant son temps d'omniprésence pour me cacher de sa joie de vivre. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide, qu'il illumine ma journée, alors que par défaut, je la veux terne et funeste. Oui ce que je veux, c'est retourner dans le secret de la nuit, dans sa froideur dans laquelle je peux me tapir et souffrir sans retenue. Je vois mon amie obscure connaître le même sort que moi. La nuit cède, son territoire disparaît des murs et du sol au fur et à mesure que le Soleil gagne en force.

Inévitablement par sa course croissante, ses rayons touchent déjà mes chaussures, avant de continuer lentement, presque sadiquement leur ascension sur mon corps me suppliant de le préserver de cette chaleur qui l'envahit déjà. Dans ma détresse muette, j'ai l'impression que seul le mur auquel je m'appuie ressent la même chose que moi, qu'à sa façon il me comprend.

Encore une fois, je réalise que je ne peux pas me battre contre l'univers… La terre tourne encore une fois. Notre petit destin n'est pas assez fort pour l'arrêter. Je le hais pour cela ! Pourquoi ne remarque-t-il pas qu'il manque un morceau ? Pourquoi fait-il comme si de rien était ? Comme si tu n'avais jamais été ? Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de nous. J'ai cette amère impression qu'il fonctionne même mieux sans toi, comme si tu n'avais été qu'un parmi tant d'autres, comme si ta vie n'avait pas été importante. Je me révolte, ça me dégoûte que notre sort n'intéresse nullement ce monde que nous avons pourtant rendu meilleur pendant ce temps passé ensemble.

Je n'ai jamais autant ressenti de haine en moi qu'en cet instant. Peux-tu le comprendre cela ? Le peux-tu ? Alors que moi-même je ne puis accepter que j'en suis devenu si dépendant. Jadis, je n'aurais certainement pas haï comme cela, mais voilà, c'était jadis, c'était avant ta mort…c'était avant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te haïr pour être parti, je t'aime à en mourir, mais je n'ai pas le courage de te rejoindre, je n'ai pas le courage de me pardonner de ressentir l'opposé de cet amour que je ressentais…et que je ressens toujours pour toi. Je solde mes pensées par un sourire amer, qui aurait cru que je me ferais philosophe ? Mais en même temps je n'aurais jamais cru de ma vie tomber amoureux…

Le réveil posé sur ma table de nuit, commence en cet instant à sonner. Des sons agressifs et aigus viennent me déranger dans ma lamentation. Pourquoi ai-je déjà allumé ce truc hier ? Je savais de toute façon, que je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Peut-être l'envie de recommencer ? Peut-être voulais-je enfin vivre et m'habituer à ton absence ? C'est si douloureux de se réveiller sans sentir ta chaleur, ton corps, ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque, tes mots doux au creux de mon oreille qui détachait cette étiquette qu'on m'avait collé sur le front. Et pourtant, même en étant parti, tu me rends trop souvent visite dans mes pensées pour que je trouve le repos. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois ton visage, tes yeux de ce bleu magnifique où j'aimais m'enfuir en cas de coups durs. Tu souris et me dis que certes tu vas partir, mais que tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Quand tu me l'as dit la première fois, je n'étais pas encore conscient de ce que cela voulait vraiment dire,…maintenant je sais.

On frappe à la porte. Même si j'ignore qui c'est, je maudis déjà la personne qui vient me déranger. Qu'ils me laissent donc tous en paix ! De toute façon, ce qui les amènent par chez moi, c'est cette compassion à mon égard. Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main comme un mourant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre qu'ils sont là si ca va mal ! Ils mentent. S'ils veulent m'aider, c'est parce que je suis indispensable à la cité d'Atlantis par mon savoir avancé. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ces faux semblants d'intérêts pour moi. Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas que je veux continuer à me laisser mourir comme je le fais ? Pourquoi s'obstinent-ils à m'imposer leur volonté ? Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, il ou elle s'en ira bien tôt ou tard.

- Rodney ? Je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez !, insiste mon visiteur qui se trouve être Elizabeth.

Rien d'étonnant, elle s'est abonnée au club de « venez-secourir-le-scientifique-en-désarroi » Comme d'habitude et pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, elle va essayer de me faire réagir et pour la millième fois je vais lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut aller se faire voir.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout joue contre moi. Le Soleil s'est rangé comme à son habitude du côté des « méchants ». En effet et comme prévu, ses rayons caressent mon visage et m'éblouissent de leur clarté. Soupirant, je me lève. Mon corps me paraît tellement lourd et engourdi. Je me suis endormi sur ma main qui tenait encore cette objet qu'on utilise pour se libérer, pour ne plus souffrir ou du moins autrement. Que voulez-vous, le désespoir ouvre bien des horizons pour fuir, mais tellement peu pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel malgré toi tu m'as plongé. Les fourmillements dans ma main et le son métallique de la chute de cet objet autant maudit que béni sur le sol, ne me font plus d'effet, je ne les remarque même plus. Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je dois me ressaisir, remettre un masque un peu souriant et impassible. Bien obligé, j'essayerai de survivre un jour de plus sans toi.

J'ouvre la porte et vois immédiatement ce sourire figé, presque gravé dans le visage de mes interlocuteurs. Et oui à côté d'Elizabeth, se trouve John. Bon sang ce que je les déteste pour ça. Comment arrivent-ils seulement à sourire ? Il était aussi leur ami ? Alors pourquoi eux, ne sont pas dans le même état de moi ? Comment arrivent-ils à faire ce qui a été rayé de ma gestuel depuis ta mort ? Je ne les comprends plus….Je ne me comprends plus.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. J'ai tellement l'habitude de cette situation, que j'attends pertinemment, docilement qu'Elizabeth reprenne la parole pour dire n'importe quoi pour me sortir de mon isolement.

- Comment-allez-vous ? Une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Une phrase de ce genre. Et à nouveau la même scène du même acte de la même pièce de théâtre ; Un haussement d'épaule, une excuse que j'aimerais passer et 2 regards qui me suivent jusqu'à l'angle du couloir. Alors qu'ils me croient partis, je les entends partager leur inquiétude à mon sujet.

J'ai faim, très faim, mais je renonce à combler mon envie, non pas pour me punir, non j'ai déjà passé ce cap, mais je n'ai pas envie de retrouver l'animation du mess. Je sais que mon appétit se coupera quand on m'abordera que pour me demander comment je vais ou encore si j'ai bien dormi. Je devrai leur répondre pas un oui qu'ils ne croiront bien sûr pas et dès que je me retournerai, j'entendrai leurs mess bas. Je soupirai intérieurement. Ils n'ont simplement aucune idée de ce que c'est. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que je ne veux pas de tous ça, que je ne veux que ma paix pour me morfondre en toute intimité.

Je me décide d'aller faire « un peu » de jogging. Je te l'ai déjà dit ? Assez inhabituel pour moi, mais depuis que tu es parti, je suis allé presque tout les jours courir. Mais pas simplement jogger, non, jusqu'à c'à l'écroulement plutôt. Je dois l'avouer que quelques fois mon système cardio-vasculaire a rendu l'âme. A ce moment, quand mes jambes se sont la première fois dérobées sous moi, j'avais l'impression que j'étais très près de toi. Peut-être l'as-tu remarqué.

Je décide de toutes façons que je veux me sentir à nouveau comme ça. C'est pourquoi je me mets en mouvement et entends encore que John dit quelque chose à Elizabeth sur les habits noirs et le manque de sommeil avant que je tourne à l'angle du couloir. Ce n'était certainement pas le but de leur visite que j'erre à nouveau seul à travers les couloirs, mais je me fous comme l'an quarante. Ils auraient à nouveau essayé de me faire manger ou encore de faire quelque chose de plus « excitant »

Comme tu aurais essayé de le faire. Le principal ; essayer de détourner de la douleur. Alors que je ne ressens aucune douleur. J'ai déjà essayé de l'expliquer x fois. Je me sens simplement vide. C'est une chose complètement différente. C'est pourquoi que je cours à en mourir. Je ressens à nouveau quelque chose en faisant cela. Pour que je sache que je suis encore en vie. Si j'étais encore un adolescent, je me serais déjà ouvert les veines avec une lame de rasoir, peut-être même celle qui traîne dans mes quartiers. Mais je ne le fais pas. La douleur ne serait qu'à sens unique. Je parle d'expérience.

Alors je fais du jogging. Rapidement j'atteins les zones inexplorées de la ville et je suis content que je ne sois tombé sur personne en route. Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas m'attarder en discussions superficielles et inutiles à mes yeux. Les gens ne s'intéressent en fin de compte qu'à eux, l'égoïsme est le propre de l'homme et pour avoir bonne conscience, il montre ce qu'il considère comme de l'intérêt pour les autres. J'espère que cette fois personne ne sera là pour me rattraper dans ma chute, quand mes forces m'abandonneront à nouveau. C'est étrange, mais j'y suis déjà préparé. Cette fois ne sera pas pareil. Peut-être pourrais-je enfin apprécier le peu de temps avec toi.

Je cours devant quelques fenêtres et vois à nouveau quel beau temps il fait aujourd'hui. Le ciel est d'un bleu aussi clair que tes yeux, et le Soleil brille joyeusement sur la cité et le continent, veillant sur ce qu'elle a laissé pendant quelques heures à sa compagne la Lune. Jadis je n'aurais pas pris le temps d'observer, parce que j'aurais été plongé dans mon travail…et pourtant tu m'as fait découvrir la magie de ces petits moments à deux, ces moments sous un soleil comme celui-là…si bien que je me réjouissais du moins jadis…jadis.

Mais à présent je hais le ciel, je hais ce vent bienfaisant qui s'engouffre dans le couloir, je hais l'univers, pour me punir, pour ne pas m'avoir donné le temps de te dire adieu. Il y a tellement de chose que tu devais encore savoir, tellement de choses qu'on aurait dû partager. Je combats ma colère et accélère encore, pour la faire taire. Je halète. Pourquoi bordel de merde ne peut-il pas pleuvoir, hein ? Rien que pour une fois le ciel ne pourrait-il pas ouvrir ses portes et verser des larmes que moi, je n'ai jamais osé verser ?

Il me semble que je cours depuis une éternité, que j'ai attendu une éternité pour qu'enfin mes forces commencent à m'abandonner. Ma vue se trouble, alors que les vertiges reviennent. Je suis chanceux, même la douleur dans mes poumons est revenue. Elle me poignarde vivement à chaque inspiration. Je suis peut-être fou, mais à ce moment là je me sens tellement bien. Je me sens enfin revivre, alors que paradoxalement je suis si proche de la mort…il me semble que je te sens à mes côtés…aurais-tu entendu mon cri profond qui n'a jamais réussi à sortir de ma bouche ?

Cette sensation me redonne pour ainsi dire un nouveau souffle de vie. J'extirpe de mon corps tout ce qui me reste. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, j'ai l'impression de quitter le sol dans ma course effrénée et de voler, mais ce n'est qu'un vol plané, comme dirait certains, car je perds appui dans un virage et glisse, m'écroulant ainsi lourdement contre le sol. Si ce n'avait pas été cette chute qui m'aurait arrêté, cela aurait été la fatigue. De toutes façons le résultat revient au même. D'ailleurs je n'essaye même pas de me relever, même si j'en ai encore la force, en creusant un peu, je trouverais bien, mais à quoi bon. La douleur qui se propage dans mon épaule me ferait m'écrouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Peut-être y suis-je enfin arrivé cette fois, je veux dire, de me détruire assez pour être à nouveau avec toi. Mais le sentiment d'obscurité et de lévitation souvent décrit n'y trouve point. Il n'y a qu'une douleur sans limite qui traverse tout mon corps. Ca fait tellement mal que je ne peux même plus penser correctement. Les minutes passent sans que rien ni personne ne passe. Je suis allongé à même le sol et ne peux que me concentrer sur ces faibles cris, même pas, je qualifierais cela plutôt de couinements que je ne peux pas retenir. Même si mes yeux sont scellés, je remarque que tout autour de moi tourne et que je perds appui. Qu'est-ce qui causent ces souffrances ? physiques ou psychiques? Je ne sais plus. Je prie Dieu de m'évanouir ou de mourir. C'est drôle non ? Comme il est facile de devenir croyant quand on est au bord du gouffre, quand les valeurs acquises à l'enfance remontent et forcent à vouloir comme même atteindre le paradis.

Mais Dieu reste sourd, ni l'inconscience ni la mort ne viennent me prendre et pourtant. Je ne suis plus tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passe, mais il me semble que je quitte véritablement le sol. 2 bras puissants m'entourent et me retiennent…tellement fort que je reprends doucement pied dans la réalité. La douce voix qui murmure à mon oreille commence à chasser le trouble…je vois enfin clair …

Tu es là, me serrant dans tes bras, je sens ta chaleur contre moi, elle m'a tellement manqué, tout comme ces douces caresses que je sens sur mon visage, même si elles sont un peu désordonnées, certes, mais agréable comme même. Dans mon état de mi-transe, je ne réalise pas tout de suite, que tu me parles encore, cette fois plus directement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Rodney ?

Ta voix a changé, ou alors c'est moi qui la perçoit différemment, rêverais-je dans un rêve ? Parce que je connais cette voix et c'est impossible qu'elle me parle comme ça, qu'elle me tutoye avec cette empreinte de colère et d'inquiétude. Le propriétaire de cette voix ne m'aurait jamais porté autant d'attention, je le sais parce que…parce que je l'ai blessé et déçu en abusant de sa confiance, encore un de ces tours de Rodney McKay qui n'avait pas pu se taire quand il le fallait. J'ouvre les yeux pour m'assurer que c'est toi, pour me rassurer dans le bleu si intense de tes yeux, mais là je tombe sur du hazel, je tique, ma vue est certes floue, mais pas assez pour ne pas reconnaître quelque chose. Quand le voile se lève enfin et que je reconnais ces traits fins, cette touffe de cheveux en bataille, en clair le visage du plus séduisant militaire de la base, je me fige, me raidit. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est John.

Il me regarde d'un air soucieux et choqué. Pourquoi ? N'a-t-il donc pas prétendu que je n'allais pas bien ? Que j'allais faire une bêtise ? Etrange comment ce mot change quand on est adulte, bel euphémisme pour cacher un acte encore mal vu dans notre société, un acte qui a autant de goûts que de couleurs. Mais il y a autre chose dans ce regard que je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

La pensée m'effleure qu'il se sent peut-être fautif pour ce qui est arrivé, après tout, tu étais un membre de son équipe et il était responsable de toi en tant que leader. Non impossible, John est tout sauf un faiblard…comme moi. Lui a su tourner la page et continuer sa vie avec ta mort. Moi pas, j'ai échoué lamentablement dans cette épreuve cruellement imposée par le sort.  
J'inspire profondément et sens le gout métallique du sang dans ma bouche. A présent je suis à nouveau complètement opérationnel pour ainsi dire. J'ai même retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- C'est ce souvenir ou moi... si je reste... il meurt mais si il meurt... je meurs aussi... parce qu'il fait partit de moi, me justifie-je, adoptant sans vraiment le vouloir ce temps agressif qui m'est propre.

- Oui il fait partit de toi...il le fera toujours...mais tu dois apprendre à l'enfermer...et à jeter la clé...sans pour autant l'oublier à jamais. Il n'aurait pas voulu te voir dans cet état.

Ah la fameuse phrase qui vous plonge encore plus dans votre phase remord. Je baisse la tête, légèrement honteux par mon comportement. Dans la voix de John il n'y a rien, c'est du neutre pur et dur. Ca me réconforte dans un sens.

- Je croyais l'avoir enfermé... mais j'ai récupéré la clé... et laisser tout sortir mais…

Tout d'un coup, je réalise que tout ceci a un sens. La douleur que j'ai ressenti à ta mort…celle qui s'est accaparée de mon être pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, celle qui a envenimé mon corps, mon esprit, celle qui dormait au fond de moi…celle-là même s'est à présent réveillée par mes actes et m'a forcé à admettre pour la première fois depuis ta disparition que jamais plus tu ne reviendras. Jamais plus nous ne serons ensemble.

- Il est mort…

En fait il n'y a aucune raison de lui dire ça. Il le sait aussi bien que moi. Mais c'est la première fois, que je laisse échapper ces 3 mots de mes lèvres. Pour la première fois je l'accepte.  
Nos regards s'accrochent. Je peux y la plupart de mes sentiments... ma colère, ma tristesse, ma fatigue à lutter, la timidité, mon désespoir, ma fragilité, mon désir de vivre pour aimer quelqu'un, mon désir de mourir pour ne plus supporter mon passé trop lourd...ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? John me sourit tristement

-Je sais Rodney, me murmure-t-il doucement.

Sa voix a changé, enfin empreinte d'une émotion. Je remarque l'infinie tristesse qui s'y trouve. Et là j'ai une autre révélation. Comment pouvais-je oublier que lui aussi a perdu un ami ? J'étais tellement occupé avec ma propre vie que je n'ai pas pris en compte que tu n'étais pas seulement indispensable à mes yeux. Probablement pas autant qu'à moi, mais malgré tout j'aurais dû réaliser qu'ils souffrent tous intérieurement. J'espère qu'ils pourront me pardonner un jour.

Epilogue

Il m'a fallu un mois et beaucoup de volonté de ma part pour finalement prendre du recul. Enfin un peu, je ne suis pas complètement prêt à faire comme avant, d'ailleurs personne ne le pourrait. John m'a convaincu d'aller à l'endroit où on t'a enseveli. Il s'est porté extrêmement prévenant envers moi, étant maintenant devenu mon filet de sécurité du filet de sécurité. Je m'y rends avec lui d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore le cran d'y aller seul. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je viens ici, avant je n'avais jamais trouvé de raisons valables pour effectuer le déplacement, vu que tu m'accompagnais toujours, n'importe où j'étais. Je sais maintenant, que j'aurais dû le faire. Cela m'aurait épargné tout ça et m'aurait facilité les adieux.

C'est un bel endroit. Bien sûr il n'y a pas de plaque de marbre qui orne ta tombe, juste une croix, faite par les Athosiens. Ils n'ont pas vraiment un cimetière, du coup tu reposes sous un grand arbre sur une colline près de la côte. Ca me rappelle les Highlanders. Je sais que ça te plairait ici. Tu te sentirais à la maison. Je jette un regard à John qui me sourit chaleureusement et m'encourage d'un signe de tête.

J'inspire un bon coup et m'agenouille à côté de la croix. J'y aperçois ton nom dessus, précédé d'une courte phrase en gaélique écossais. Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'en avais expliqué la signification : En paix éternel. Une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue, bon sang ce que tu me manques…

Il me semble que ce tranquille paysage n'avait attendu qu'un détail pour être parfait ; cette rose singulière que je dépose délicatement au pied de la croix. Je souris, je ne le fais pas souvent, parce que c'est le sourire d'un amoureux. Oui maintenant le tableau est terminé. 

Un vent assez froid balaye les collines et pleines du continent, il annonce les premiers jours d'hiver. Bientôt les premiers flocons de neige tomberont sur la cité et le continent pour les recouvrir d'un manteau blanc. C'est bien comme ça. Avec le printemps qui succèdera inévitablement, un nouveau morceau de vie commencera…Je le sais, c'est exactement ce que tu veux pour moi. Que ma vie continue.

Je m'attarde une dernière fois sur ces inscriptions avant d'enfin te laisser partir.  
Peut-être crois-tu que maintenant je t'oublierai bien vite…c'est vrai dans un certain sens. Chaque matin un autre souvenir de toi s'efface, ton odeur, ta voix…ton visage… Je ne sais pas si cela te fais encore quelque chose ou si tu t'y ais fait une raison ou peut-être que là où tu es ca n'a plus aucune importance. Mais je te jure que jamais je ne cesserai de penser à toi.

En fait je voulais encore t'écrire une lettre pour te dire toutes les choses que je n'avais pas eu le temps de te dire. Mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Je vais te le raconter moi-même…

…Chaque jour à ta tombe.

**FIN**


End file.
